Trouble For Hiei
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Another side-fic for So Cliche! One-shot. Not set at any particular time, just something a little fun!   -


**A/N:**

**I'm really on a roll with these So Cliché side-fics. XD Mostly due to my roommate. She's the one who's been giving me all the ideas. At least, for the first one and for this one. I had the idea for the first one after she'd been talking about a scavenger hunt that she had been on and this one, well… you'll find out what inspired this one at the end! ^^-**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Bang!_

In the living room, Kurama, Yusuke, and Touya jumped as they were startled by the loud noise above them.

"That came from Sadie's room," Kurama noted.

The men all looked at each other.

"What the he-" Yusuke was interrupted by a frustrated yell from Sadie.

"You don't think…?"

Another loud bang had them darting up the stairs to check on her.

Outside, the commotion had not gone unnoticed by a lingering Hiei.

As he inched closer to the window to see what was going on, he halted when Sadie yelled, "I hate you, Hiei!"

Kurama's hand paused on her bedroom doorknob and sent a confused over his shoulder at Yusuke and Touya.

Yusuke shrugged and Touya tugged Kurama's hand back.

"Let's wait a moment and see what happens." Touya whispered.

Hiei was almost afraid to move any closer. Since when had Sadie hated him? Hadn't she been sure to always tell him she loved him?

He held his breath and waited to hear what else she said.

"You _bastard!_ Shut the hell up! Why did I _ever_ let you seduce me!"

Hiei gaped. Since when had he _seduced_ her? Plus, he hadn't said a word. He rarely did to anyone.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Touya were frozen in shock. _Seduced?_ Who knew Hiei was capable of such a thing?

The yelling continued.

"It's all your fault I never get any sleep! Always scratching at the damn glass… oh, and don't even _mention_ the fact that no matter how high you jump, it's _never _going to be high enough! Stop trying!" Sadie's voice was heightening into near hysteria.

Hiei stared at Sadie's open window, unable to comprehend what was going on.

What had he done to warrant such abuse? He certainly didn't recall doing _any _of the things she was accusing him of.

There was another loud bang.

"Do that one more time and you're _dead!_ You hear me? _Dead!_"

The guys in the hall looked at each other in confusion as there was a moment of silence. What was going on?

Hiei decided that it was time to see what was up.

"Gah! That's it! I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

Kurama, Touya, and Yusuke burst into her room to intervene, though none of them thought she would succeed; they only hoped to save _her_ from Hiei's retaliation.

Hiei jumped through the window at the same time.

Sadie turned sharply to her bedroom door, a deep blush covering her entire face.

"Oh, uh, did you guys hear all that?"

"You _were_ kind of yelling," Yusuke pointed out.

"Oh, right…" she laughed nervously until Hiei cleared his throat behind her.

Sadie jumped and cursed. Slowly, she turned to him, a look of horror on her face.

Hiei's eyes were dark with anger, "You're going to _kill_ me?"

Sadie gasped, "No! I – it's a misunderstanding!"

Hiei turned and went back out the window.

"Hiei! Wait! Let me explain!" she tried to stop him, but was too late. He was already gone.

"Ohhhh, shit!" Sadie cradled her head in her hands, "I gotta find him…" she turned to run out of her room only to run smack into the others.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her, "Care to explain what's going on?"

Sadie groaned, "Fine."

_Sadie's P.O.V._

After I finished explaining thing to Kurama, and Yusuke finished dying of laughter, I raced to find Hiei.

I searched everywhere. Starting with the small cluster of trees outside the house, I went to the park when I couldn't find him.

I circled the park for an hour with no success.

The only other place I knew to look was the forest. I glanced at the horizon. There was _maybe_ two hours until dark.

I went to the forest anyway. As I entered the fringe, I began calling Hiei's name.

Each tree was thoroughly examined before moving on.

Before I knew it, the sun had set. I called for him a few more times before deciding to head back home.

Instead of going inside when I got home, I sat on the front step. Despair had gripped me and I feared that I would never see Hiei again.

I wished I'd been more careful.

My eyes stung and, soon, my cheeks had tears streaming down them.

I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into them. What would I do if I lived in this world and never got to see the one I loved ever again all because…

"Sadie…"

My head snapped up. For some reason, Hiei was standing before me.

As soon as I got over the shock, I wasted no time. I jumped up quickly and said loudly and as fast as I could, "I'm sorry! I wasn't really yelling at you! I was yelling at my pet gerbil!"

"I -… What?" Hiei's look of shock was priceless.

I half grinned, half grimaced, "Yeah… I got a gerbil and I gave him your name."

Hiei blinked at me wordlessly.

I think what I said was so completely unexpected, I had caught him off guard.

Finally, he spoke, "You named… a _rodent_ after me?"

I blushed and grinned sheepishly, "Well, yeah. He was black with a little bit of white on the top of his head. Not to mention the undeniable cuteness."

Hiei rose an eyebrow at me, "Undeniable cuteness? Is that what you meant by being _seduced_ by the creature?"

I laughed, "Yeah. I was in the pet store and he looked up at me from his cage. I couldn't resist. Unfortunately, now he keeps me up at night," I sat back on the step with a sigh, "Which is why I was so irritated. I was throwing things at the cage to scare him away from the walls."

Hiei joined me on the step, "I guess my name wasn't such a good one for him after all."

I smiled ruefully, "Oh, yeah? Why's that? You still manage to drive me nuts."

Hiei shrugged and gave a light smile, "For one thing, I've never seduced you. Although, I tried once."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Oh, Hiei. You seduced me long before we even met."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Awwww! How cute! ^^-**

**Before anyone asks: Yes, I do have a pet gerbil named Hiei. And I also have one named Train.**

**Note: Everything that Sadie yelled at those gerbils are ALL things that my roommate and I have yelled at them. They are annoying little retards! I gotta get rid of them… -_-; Hopefully to a nice elementary school teacher!**

**Anywhoosers, please review and send LOTS of cookies! I need them… :D**


End file.
